until_dawnfandomcom-20200223-history
Emily and Matt
Emily and Matt 'is a relationship in [[Until Dawn|''Until Dawn]]. Overview Following Emily's break up with Mike, she started to date Matt. Both appear to be in a happy and sexual relationship, however there are noteable cracks between them. Emily's adamant behavior can annoy and upset Matt and she can be manipulative and cruel to him at times. Even though they face drama in their relationship, both appear to strongly care for one-another most of the time, but they can potentially break up depending on what actions the player takes, based on Emily's angry comments about Matt, especially during the credits. Until Dawn Chapter 1 In Chapter 1, despite Emily and Mike being a couple in the prologue, it is revealed that the two split up, and she was now in a relationship with Matt, with Jessica replacing Emily as Mike's girlfriend. The two head up to the lodge, and see Mike who scares them. Matt can choose to be nice to Mike and acknowledge their situation. He can also choose to confront Mike, making Emily be impressed by him. However, Emily requests that Matt takes the bags the rest of the way, as she just remembered she had to talk to Sam. She will be upset with Matt for not trusting her if he intially refuses, but she will still head off anyway. Ashley discovers Emily and Mike talking out on the trail. After Matt pops out at her, she has the option to show him the two in an embrace. If Matt sees this, he will be angered about it, believing that something more is going on, showing a level of distrust torwards her and Mike, and then angrily walks off. Chapter 2 As more people arrive at the lodge, Matt will be noticeable upset if he saw Emily and Mike through the telescope, which Josh will comment on. Upon Emily entering the lodge, she engages in an argument with Jessica, and Matt can choose whose side to take. Telling Emily to calm down will upset her, but she will still stand up for him when Jessica calls him a "dumb oaf". After the argument, Emily will complain about her missing bag, to which Matt getting annoyed, suggests that maybe she just lost it, but she assumes that Matt must have left it by the cable car station and goes on to explain what it looks like, bringing up how Matt drooled over a girl at the counter at Rodeo. She makes him go look for the bag, but promises that afterwards they could get very warm together, implying intercourse. The two head down the trail in search for her bag, and Emily directs him down a different path than usual. The two flirt outside, and Matt asks her if she's ever done it outside of his car before. When he clears off the table for them to use, he notices a sign showing Emily + Mike inside a heart, angering him, thinking she lead him this way to make him jealous. Emily will reassure him that they are together now and Mike is old news. The two may find a totem and Emily will playfully tease Matt. Ultimately, the two give up on searching for the bag after finding a skewered pig hat, while having the lights outside shut off on them, believing that someone is after them. Chapter 4 Emily and Matt stumble upon Ashley and Chris, who inform them about Josh being sawed in half. Emily demands that they head to the cable car station to get help. Matt will either agree with her or suggest that they should head back to the lodge. Regardless of the choice, they will still go ahead together to get help. Chapter 5 Emily and Matt head to the cable car station in order to find help, but find that it has been trashed, and the door is locked. If their relationship status is high enough, Emily will agree to squeeze through a small window to unlock the door, otherwise she'll order Matt to break the door down with the axe, despite him thinking it will alert The Psycho of their presence. With the cable car missing, they head to the fire tower. Eventually, the two are almost backed off the cliff by a herd of deer. Chapter 6 As they are almost backed off the cliff, Matt can either yell at Emily to control herself, or be calm to her panicking. If Matt attacks the deer, she'll be upset at the scene, and is shown to be extremely worried when he is backed off the cliff and cries if he falls to his death, otherwise, they will move on together. The two traverse the radio tower, and Emily can choose to either keep the flare gun or give it to Matt. Upon contacting the park rangers through the radio, the tower is knocked over, and Emily crashes through a window, holding on to a rail. After falling into the mines, Matt rushes to her safety. Emily, incredibly frustrated and scared, yells at Matt to hurry up and save her. During this, Matt can respond calm or angrily. If he chooses the latter, he can confront her on her personality, and if he saw them through the telescope, will demand to know what's happening between Mike and her before he helps her off the tower, in which she reluctantly reveals that she was confused and presumably had an affair with him, much to Matt's anger. Following this, he can either choose to save her or jump to safety. Credits Depending on whether Matt and Emily got along or not, Emily can either be worried for him, or angered by him. If both she and Matt survived, she'll call him "meatbrain" and "Matt the incredible sulk", and ask the interviewers to kick him around a bit for her, claiming that he left her to die on the tower like a "world class douche nozzle". If their relationship status was high, Emily will ask if they're done looking at him, worried, and says how she knows she wasn't his favorite person for a minute or two, but knows how devoted she is to him, and asks if he called her his girlfriend. If Matt died and their relationship was low, Emily tells the police not to look too hard for him, claiming that he left her to die despite him being her boyfriend, and asked if they would care for him, angered. If their relationship status was high, she asks if they've found him yet, and is upset, believing him to be dead, and reflects on how she acted torwards him, and thought she could have saved him. No matter what, Matt will reflect on the tower incident, saying he could have done something, and tried to do something, but wasn't good enough. However, regardless of their relationship, if Emily died in the lodge or was shot by Mike, he will be outraged, and mourn about her. Quotes * ''''It was kind of unexpected, but it's been great.' - Matt talking to Chris about his relationship with Emily. * 'Shut up Matt.' - Emily insulting Matt when he diffuses the argument. * 'You're a big, strong, handsome man and you're the one that I want. So stop worrying about Mike, okay?'' ''- after Matt questions Emily's former relationship with Mike. * ''And it's so nice to be here with you muscle man! (...) Ah, I'm not all muscle. There are some brains in here too! (...) Well, you've got enough brains to like me, so let's see that brawn. ''- Matt and Emily flirting. * ''''Gotcha big dip!' - Emily teasing Matt. * 'Good job, Em. You rock. A-plus plus, would buy again. (...) You were OK too. That was good. We did good.'' ''- after opening the door of the cable car station. * "Wow, Matt. Good call. Radio. So smart." -'' Emily insulting Matt at the cable car station. * ''Don't think you idiot, just get me out of here!' - Emily being aggressive to Matt on the tower. * 'What the fuck is your problem? Why are you being such a bitch to me? (...) From now on you either treat me like a person, or I'm out! Get it!?' - Matt fighting with Emily on the tower. * ''I don't wanna talk about that fucking sack of shit. He left me, he just fucking abandoned me while I was hanging off that goddamned tower, about to die! ''- Emily expressing her disgust for Matt if the two had a bad relationship. Category:Interactions Category:Relationships